


Past Life Has Already Come Down

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Childbirth, Dinosaurs, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future, Heterosexual Mpreg, Heterosexuality, Love, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two years ago, when Finis and Giel had already married in their Universe E. But they sometimes forgot to reliably meet their old friends from the Universe A which they did not see for many years.
Relationships: Finis Everglot & Original Female Character(s), Finis Everglot/Original Female Character





	Past Life Has Already Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, listeners. If you are able to listen or not listen to my fandom story, the placement between of Tim Burton movie Corpse Bride when will get into my Future AU Fandom Instead of my fan-story Star Heart. What I reliably has make my relationship with my OC Dragon-Shapeshifter Giel Nahirna and Lord Finis Everglot (I literally corrected him in a new way, that he does not improve deployed in a relationship with his former wife Maudeline that she had died a long time after how Finis deliberately freezes to travel time, For him, he was trapped by the evil dark tinger from Universe E, the Green Queen - Queen of Resin). But bad on the fact, from this story there will be a very accusatory approach, except as for male pregnancy, my best philosophy. I hope you guys will be a little interested in reading them from the time you begin to ignore me.

It was almost two years ago, in another dimension of the universe E. Rexotropolis - a great city once inhabited by humanoid-dinosaur creatures, Zumans. The simplest beasts are honorable eating animal meats and playing an awkward alternative rock. Since the Zumans are not alike as humans from another dimension, they have not even reached their trust.  
For another moment, qualified Zumans again met two new arrivals climbed through the magical portal from another dimension, were Finis Everglot and Gielintos Nahirna, or rather its abbreviated short name is Giel. They used to be the best friends of their childhood, And they often became in lovers couples. On the whole, Giel did not come relatively and returned to her native place, and timely led Finis to come in a safe and cozy place. Local Zumans refusals to admit, they arranged to arrange a wedding for two arriving "newlyweds". For a good deed, Finis and Giel finally married in the second case. And they prevented them from engaging in a kiss to make them have a new babies.

Seven months ago, everything here is not quiet, and uncomfortable. In the city of Rexotropolis began to change, large bones buildings turned into torches, graphite structures; briskly hanged transport pipes for fast trains, throwing old bone cars in a garbage factory, and recovering a new delicate flying car, This new technology is not very interested by depressed Giel. The minutes, apparently in succession, Finis and Giel lived in a brutal mansion like the Everglot’s in a long old times, there were three floors; two kitchens and dining room; one perfect bath; the four-bedroom family in general and the three expectant children. In the end, the most penetrating Giel at this time remembered the universe and once once left them in the end, she did not guess that she had left her hometown, who wished for herself a home, and forgot about apparel designers, because it would loosen her upright; but, at its non-former place without designers, everything became empty. She appear with Finis in a velvet dining room that inspired them, and there was a large cabin over them sparkling green emerald fire. Expressed Giel turned her head up to her new husband sitting on a soft armchair, he glanced at the fire that cracked the hot firewood, He holds with his left hand a golden glass of water, and his right hand strokes a large belly that immediately moved from a second; Because Giel immediately realized that Finis was pregnant with two eggs that she immaculately swam over his mouth to a large stomach, like a carnivorous alien. So for a moment, Giel bowed her head, and looked again at the window glued with black tweens.

“Uuuuuuuuhhhh.... it was terrible day, Finis.” Giel said gaily. “I do not believe that this city has already changed at the same time. Last time, when I got out of this dimension, it was superb, but intelligent; but now it became very non-intelligent - very irrevocable, as it were.”

Then Finis stands silent. He slowly tilted his frog head to a distant wife standing on the window. He categorically grunted.

“Do not be bothered, Giel.” Finally Finis said. “You do not need to worry about recall the Universe A. Why do not you propose to enjoy these universe with me? I'm very comfortable in that place; Here is the cabin, here’s a tables, and a soft armchair, library, kitchens, bedroom, and even a luxurious bathroom.” he was slightly sipping on a golden glass to his mouth. “You did not get seduced by such shame, my dear?”

“What about.... Elizabeth? and...... and Eliot? They are our friends...”

“No trifles, my dear!” He muttered. “I told you a hundred times your deficiency after our wedding: Our past life - has already come down, understand..... And to me, it is not in vain what would happen; I will intentionally wait for our new children to appear in the next two months, I obviously wanted to get a boy. the last time I got my daughter Victoria foolishly before that since my former wife Maudeline froze me so roughly. And I did not find out for these reasons that this fake woman is not my Maudeline - was actually a Green Queen. She wanted to freeze me that she could go to grab the Earth from Universe A for her revenge, an make me be a soldier of the army members. And I did not even appreciate that. But now she has finally abolished the act of revenge, since it was forbidden by her cousin sister Dark Queen, of course, she made it clear that she had agreed to her old army to abolish the last war between good and evil, moreover, it had already changed since few years. And I quickly mentioned that my real Maudeline was waiting for me when I was still on the ice, and I sadly realized that she still misses for me so much that I had disappeared forever. and because of what I am alive, my wife has already died for a very long time. This is, more precisely, a hard tragedy.”

There was a terrible silence. Giel always peeked the window for five minutes, she relates relatively to her alternate self Girl - Christina Nahirna. She creatively as her sister, half friends, She succeeded in kindness and vigilance, and when she subsequently destroyed the dark ring and saved the non-immortal creatures with the return of their lives. Obviously, when she and her alternate self bid farewell to the one, Girl presented Giel a search paramatach for alternate portals, it will help them to search her old home of the Universe A, and she will see her friends again. Because it did not work, Giel was not disenchanted with the technology that her uncle forbade, it is her unconditionally accustomed to not be able to see them again. Then Finis soon jumped out of the chair, he walked closer to Giel, to look at the window together. Finis I want to soothe his wife to exceed and straighten his answer.

“I already know that you are upset over yourself.” he noted. he shrugged his left arm on his stomach, slowly stroked, and his right arm pressed against Giel's back. “Once you've lost your loyalty, the second time you've even lost your joy, as in my. You never need to lose focus, you do not need to relativity your old things, maybe you suggest something new.”

“Maybe..... maybe” sadly said Giel. She suddenly heard her husband’s answer that it helped them to cheer her positive. “You're right, Finis. Your answers cheer up my mood, I will soon think something new...” Giel was silent. She will somberly begin to flood their tears in front of her eyes, she smiled and gently stroked on Finis's head so cute with their looks.

“Awwwww.. don’t cry, my dear.” he calmly argued. he shook his two arms on his wife's big feet, an he kissed her crab knee. “It's been two months that our children will appear. We will become a family.”

The End


End file.
